pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixar Wiki:Antagonist policy
Antagonist fussing is trying to put a very specific label on a character as to what kind of antagonist or protagonist they are. This occurs more with antagonists than protagonists, but the term will apply to both. When discussing a character, descriptions of what they do, their behaviors and what they say should be included in the main body of the page. Labels of "antagonist" and "protagonist" are discouraged and other words like "character", "leader", "villain", "enemy" and "friend" should be used instead. If antagonist or protagonist are used, the description must be kept simple. The only qualifiers of "antagonist" that should be used are "main" or "minor", as in "main antagonist" and "minor antagonist". Qualifiers for "protagonist" are almost never needed as it already means "main character". If several characters are more-or-less equal in status, qualifiers like "one of the main" or "one of the minor" may be used. If words like "villain" or "enemy" are used, they also should not use anything but simple qualifiers. Attempting to use more specific qualifiers like "secondary" or "tertiary" is prohibited because they are subject to interpretation and lead to edit wars. The use of words such as deuteragonist or tritagonist should also be avoided. Attempting to get around antagonist fussing by using categories instead also counts as antagonist fussing. Please refer to Pixar Wiki:Category policy for the official policy on category usage. Labeling characters as an antagonist or protagonist inside a list of characters or actors is prohibited. Violators are subject to being blocked as described below. Why this is prohibited # It's a type of edit war. Can occur within minutes, hours or days, or can occur over several months. # It is more important to know what a character does and who they are than to try an pin them down with a label. # Made-up words. Words are being invented for the really minor antagonists (usually the fourth level down or even further down) and there is no consistency to the words they make up. # The labels being used are overly-complex and have built-in doubts about their validity by using words like "probably" and "maybe". # Wikipedia's Manual of Style on films discourages using labels that are subject to interpretation. # Some of the people who are doing this contradict themselves and continue to the point where it becomes vandalism. # People that focus on antagonist levels often do not make any other kind of edit, so they are not helping to build the wiki. # The edit war often continues into the Trivia sections of the page with statements of "other people think the character is (antagonist level), but they are really (different antagonist level) because of (reason)". For further reading For an in-depth discussion of why this policy is being implemented, please read RRabbit42's blog post and the Antagonist fussing policy on Disney Villains. You will find an analysis of the edits for one character, more thorough explanations of the reasons for the policy and real-world examples of antagonist fussing there. Block durations This wiki implements a "three strikes and you're out" blocking policy. The first instance of antagonist fussing will result in a warning. If it is necessary to get the user's attention to stop them from editing pages and to make sure they read the warning, a block of up to a day can be used. Include in the block reason a notice like "read the message on your Talk page" so they will see it when the wiki notifies them they cannot edit at this time. The second instance will result in a one-month block. The third instance will result in the block becoming permanent. There is an exception to the "three strikes and you're out" rule: if someone makes a large number of "antagonist fussing" edits and has not contributed any other types of edits, an admin can immediately use a permanent block. In this case, the user can get the block lifted if they acknowledge the antagonist fussing policy and commit to not violating it. Antagonist policy Antagonist policy